


Since When?

by MimiJae



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiJae/pseuds/MimiJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually he understood clearly he was soon to witness the two most powerful people on the continent make love, and there was nothing he could do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since When?

The kings of Akielos and Vere were rightfully seated at the head of the table reviewing various parchments of which appeared to be collected from possibly every corner of the continent.

After the Kingdoms were won over, the two kings had been on meticulous faction hunts. By now, it was more than likely that word spread throughout the nations of the coming peace that is to be achieved. Damianos and Laurent gained many small groups and villages based on blind loyalty. In spite of that, after researching the history of some villages and tribes, riders were sent out to record where support lies within these factions.

Pallas felt the hot breath of Jord, sitting adjacent to him, before he could hear words begin to form. He reclined casually in his chair as to respond to the tap he received on his shoulder.

"I've heard your king makes his lover suffer." Jord said.

Pallas tilted his head, "Do tell."

"Our king has been in a foul mood," Jord said. "He hasn't gotten laid since Incarnasia."

Two weeks, Pallas deduced. 

Pallas wasn't sure when it started, but he found himself somehow drafted in a twisted game with Jord. The premise was to poke fun at the opposing king. It had been going on for quite some time. He thought he had heard everything, but now for the first time, his king's manhood was boldly insulted. 

"I've heard your king-"

"Pallas," Laurent interrupted, "Learn what you can of the Ebi tribe. You ride out in two days."

Great. 

"Yes Exalted." A mindful Pallas responded.

If not for the golden cuff, it would usually be there on Damen's back, the evidence of love making. The marks differed from the lash marks. A possessive mark would be deep, apparent, and bold. These marks were barely visible and seemed almost as if they were mistakes. They weren’t mistakes. They were made in pleasure. Nonetheless, two weeks was enough time for even the slowest healing body to have rid itself of a superficial markings. 

Unlike King Laurent, he could always tell Damen's mind only by looking at him. There was a certain expression Damianos had. It never left his face to the knowledge of Pallas. When they collaborated about the state of affairs Damen otherwise never looked at his lover. But when he did, he appeared famished and greedy wrapped into a single expression. He observed Damianos, whose eyes always started out at the top, but gradually decreased until they stopped at a vantage point on Laurent's lips. They stayed there unknowingly. Laurent, however, returned to his lover a stern face and unwavering eye contact. Laurent's cool, blue gaze gave him plenty, so he drank Laurent into his eyes, but it was never enough.

If anything, Laurent was the one holding out. His king always showed his affection for his lover. There were a few occurrences when King Laurent hinted at his affection for Damianos. These occurrences were rare and rather blunt, but also random in addition. When it happened, Laurent's words were very carefully placed, quick, and sly. It was a unusual combination of which sentiment touched no words. If you misheard him there was no asking for it to be repeated, but only a countdown to the next time he might speak of it again, if he spoke of it again.

For Jord to be circling this type of information it had to be, most likely, true.

One had half a mind to wonder should they relieve themselves in concubines. The two were undeniably exclusive. Although many of the men did want to fuck Laurent (talk of this lessened dramatically), Damen made love to a part of Laurent's mind that no one could ever hope to obtain. Straying to Laurent was pointless and extremely troublesome. Especially so as his body developed a dependency. 

A foolish man would be too hopeful or drink too much wine, he would test the chains of their relationship. He would be left feeling less of a man. A foolish woman would feel as if some sort of distasteful creature had she approached King Laurent in attempt to bed him. 

Damen was exclusive because, well, Laurent was. It seemed as well Damen had very specific tastes that couldn't be fulfilled with any other human being. He realized, lying in the furs next to Laurent, that not even an entire Vaskian tribe could satisfy his desires.

Dinner had been light hearted, jovial, and communicative save for the fact of the two most important people hardly paid each other any mind. Damen drank like a horse and parried with his subordinates. Laurent sat in the high chair with nothing but a shadow in the chair next to him to keep him company. His body weight was shifted to his right side. His arm was to him a prop as he rested his head in his hand. He stared blankly into the space in front of him looking bored, annoyed, and uncomfortable, yet elegant. As usual.

Pallas, who had a heart for even a monster, was concerned about King Laurent.

Lazar said to him, "It's just one of his moods."

Lazar had been in the presence of King Laurent for a much longer time than he had. Still, Pallas couldn't be too sure. His natural intuition was screaming out that something must be done about it. It was so out of place. There was no way that beautiful, unearthly, inhuman-like King Laurent could be suffering from a common man's strife. 

Luckily Makedon, who had just returned hours ago, kneeled briefly in front of Laurent before standing up and waving his slave over with wineskins. Spoils from his recent journey. Laurent's gaze loosened in approval. He looked relieved.

The spirits seem to lift right before Pallas made his exit to the Akielon library where he was going to search for any parchment that contained word of the Ebi tribe. Although the Ebian's were a notoriously nonviolent tribe, he insisted on taking a few men with him as precaution. 

The room was messy and large with numerous shelves. As soon as he entered, there was a pathway straight down the middle. Everything was symmetrical. There was a sofa, a table, and four small windows of equal amounts on each side of the room. There were bookshelves to the left, and a equal amount of shelves on the right. Some of which, appeared as if they hadn't been touched in years as there were dust on practically every book. It was too dark and eerie to be the home of so much information, but that didn't bother Pallas any.

The library's use was multiplying in rule of King Laurent and Damianos, so there were renovations to be had. Scribes needed to translate and slaves needed to clean. 

After searching relentlessly and only finding scarce, repetitive documents of the Ebi tribe's common rituals, he stumble upon a bundle of letters from a cousin to one of the previous kings. It told account of the Ebi tribe from a firsthand perspective. The cousin had lived with them, learned their dialect, bed their women, and was able to recount their history.

Pallas found a particularly dark corner and sat there. It was a little off to the side of the end of the main walkway that split the room in two. What was so special about this corner is that through the tiny square window, the moon light shown and illuminated a singular spot on the floor, and nothing else. It was the size of and average parchment. He stretched out his body in the darkness and placed the document on the floor in that particular spot because he forgot a fire stick. He began to read.

His mind was dizzy with words, his mouth dry and thirsty. He wanted to continue on in his studies as he knew the last thing King Laurent needed was an Akielon who wasn't prepared. Pallas was almost completely unconscious until he heard the loud approaching whispers from outside. His eyes struggled to focus but he did manage to see the illumination from a fire stick.

"You didn’t have much to drink." Damianos whispered. He and Laurent entered the room hand in hand. Whatever disagreement they seemingly had was far removed.

"It was skaivee." Laurent said.

"That's just-"

"It is not a myth." Laurent said. At the same time, he fixed his eyes on Damen's.

The two stood next to the sofa right of them, the left sofa to Pallas. In that moment it dawned on him, the two could not see him through the thick darkness. The fire stick, now in its holster, lit up the couple's surrounding area, but he was too far away to be seen. He thought for a moment to make his presence known. To scurry out of the room as if one of the animals that dwells in the meadows, not accustomed too many humans.

"You take Makedon up on all of his challenges." Damen said.

There was slight uneasy pause to which Laurent thereafter responded, "Perhaps."

"I've advised you countless of times. Yet now you're in this predicament."

"I need not to be advised." Laurent stated plainly.

Pallas had witnessed too much. He was on half a leg to make himself known. To get rid of the sickly feeling in his stomach. Damianos would kill him if he found out.

Pallas was stricken with shock. If he was correct, skaivee was rumored to be-

"Touch me." 

-an aphrodisiac. Specifically from Vask, said to give men a 'heavy seed'. Laurent turned the top half of his body and touched the side of Damen's neck with the palm of his delicate, pale hand. He tilted his head upward and gazed into his lover's eyes.

"In a bed." Said Damen.

"No, here." Laurent pressed his body to Damen's. Since when could he almost, perhaps, very slightly plead?

Pallas was completely floored, half interested, half disgusted at the fact that he was interested.

Laurent was flimsily moving around. He would have fallen had it not be for his lovers muscled arms that kept him in place.

"Laurent."

"Attend me." Said Laurent. Pallas winced at the statement.

Damen brought a hand up to lightly graze the side of Laurent's cheek with his thumb. "I hurt you very badly the last time." 

"So what."

"We need more time. I don't want you to be in pain."

"I never thought of you as a coward. You have been wanting to take me aggressively all along."

The blood broiled in Pallas’s veins. Since when did king Damianos begin to tolerate any such talk? He wanted to speak up but knew it would be best to hide and disengage. Looking at the Akielon king, he could see that that snake, Laurent of Vere, was winding Damen up purposely.

"I did take you aggressively. Four times that night. You hid from me your uncomfortability."

Laurent stood with poise for this talk. Damen stared squarely down into his lover's eyes with unspoken tension.

"I'm a man as are you. I want to be fucked." And then, "You do know how to fuck don't you?"

Damen wrestled with the words in his mind. It was a internal struggle as he tried not to let the words eat at him, but failed. 

In one fell swoop he, in a practice manner, forced him and Laurent to exchange places. He shoved Laurent back into the wall. It made a thudding sound that would usually be heard when worn clothes hit the wall with easy impact. He moved in really close to Laurent's face. 

"I will show you how I fuck. But as you are now, you won't be able to walk for days." Damen said with a foul mood apparent.

"If you will attend me, as I've advised you to do, you will find that I'm already prepared."

"By whom?" Damen asked while viciously beginning to undo laces. This particular Veretian tunic had neck ties in the front. Damen began to undo them with efficiency and ease.

"Myself, of course."

Five minutes tops and the necklaces were undone. Pallas, trying to block out Laurent's filthy mouth, instead focused on how precise Damen was with the handlings of Veretian clothing. He thought back to when Lazar had to undress himself the first time, and the second time, and the third.

'He's fast.' He heard himself think.

After the tunic was removed from Laurent's body, Pallas blushed under the skin of his chestnut cheeks. His thoughts fought themselves. Eventually he understood clearly he was soon to witness the two most powerful people on the continent make love, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

"Wear Akielon clothing next time you want me to," Damen proceeded insincerely mocking, "'fuck you.'"

"It's the very reason I wore Veretian garb."

This admonishment did nothing to lighten Damen's mood, but the kiss placed tenderly on Damen's cheek did. 

It had caught him off guard. Damen couldn't respond any other way than to stand as still as a wooden plank. He gazed into Laurent's stormy blues. It was as if a single look was a kiss as they fixed their eyes on one another in heavy regard.

Laurent, without wavering eye contact, said simply, "Undergarments."

Damen trailed downward and surprisingly was able to yank the pants to Laurent's ankles with one try. 

A pale erection sprang to life as if a blade of grass once oppressed, but now freed. It stood outright, it looked cold, and painful. 

Maybe the rumor was true.

Just as Pallas had the thought, Damen tenderly kissed the area off to the side of Laurent's cock, by his upper thigh, in some sort of worship. It was gentle, deep, and the kiss made a soft sound. All the while, blond hair and scrotum grazed his nostrils. Had Nikandros ever told the tale of King Damianos bowing at a lover's feet? Not once. It made Pallas sick to his stomach. It was unfit for a king.

Laurent pulled off the singular pin that was keeping Damen's wardrobe in place.

"Fuck me. Please." And just as Damen had risen, "Damianos."

Pallas blushed harder if possible. He looked away in the direction facing the wall before completely resting his stomach flat on the floor. He kept his head turned away, he relaxed his body, and was planning on phasing the entire situation out.

But since when could Laurent beg like a well trained slave?

Not a soul other than the King of Akielos has seen King Laurent so undone, so out of control. It was off center, it was beautiful. So uncharacteristically beautiful, Pallas felt unworthy to experience such a sight. He came to the realization that Laurent's obscenities, from his mouth, were the only ugly thing Laurent could actually ever produce. Everything else was perfect, stunning, graceful.

Damen pulled Laurent off of the wall into an embrace, and almost instantly, their carnality took over. Laurent's arms were around Damen's neck, Damen's around Laurent's waist. Pallas watched from behind as their mouths met. He was not sure if their lips did. It didn't sound like kissing but more like intense slurping. Laurent whimpered ever so quietly into the kiss as Damen's hand touched across every crevice his eyes did not see.

It wasn't so obvious until now the way the two desired each other. 'Desire' was a inadequate word, Pallas felt, to describe what he was witnessing.

Damen, yet again, roughly slammed Laurent back into the wall, reminding him how easily his body can be manipulated. He groaned as he hit it, and shot an otherwise intimidating look at Damen. Damen stared downward pressing his pelvis into Laurent's, making their erections brush together for a brief moment. 

Damen, with his hands, made a base for Laurent to sit on as he scooped the King of Vere up in the next instant. Laurent latched onto Damen by wrapping his legs around Damen's hips.

"Please." And then with his cheek resting on Damen's shoulder in an embrace, "Damianos."

Without any hesitation, Damen's gluteus muscles flexed. It was swift and without warning. The sweet, straightforward penetration.

"Oh." Laurent gasped. His fingers curled in Damen's hair. He looked well draped around Damen's torso.

He let Laurent adjust briefly but spared no time creating a slow-jerking tempo. In his arms, Laurent rubbed and kissed.

"Oh?" His king asked incredulously. Pallas observed the blond nest at Damen's shoulder that was Laurent's golden locks. 

Pallas couldn't get any closer to them than he already was, which was roughly thirty paces away. He gawkingly stared with great anticipation. He felt jolts of energy to his body and, even though he didn't want to admit it, his cock . His uneasy mind kept the jolts from being pleasurable. Pallas found himself looking away out of shame, but looking back out of nosiness. He tried to drown out the guttural grunts of his king, or Laurent's noisy breathing. Assuredly, if that's wasn't tasking enough, the mere image of Damen ravaging Laurent's tight hole. To his surprise, Laurent taking it. All of it. Without any theatrics. It was a sight not easily forgotten.

Damen's upper half held Laurent like a baby, his lower half fucked him like a horse.

On his shoulder, where Laurent head was, Pallas noticed what he presumed to be a glimmer of sweat. It was lit up from the fire stick. Pallas's quick mind took but only two seconds to realize that it wasn't sweat, but rather saliva. Although controlled, and not much of a dramatic lover, Laurent had his nuances.

Laurent moved to kiss Damen on the neck with his salivating mouth, his pink lips. He unintentionally made sharp humming noises through his nose as Damen bounced him on his cock.

Pallas was afraid that his heart would jump out of his throat as Laurent went for Damen's lips. That meant that Laurent's head would be facing him spot on. When Damen was unresponsive to the kisses, Laurent rested his chin back on the soggy shoulder. Laurent's blue eyes gazed into the darkness just in front of him, which happened to consume a frightened Pallas who one-sidedly knew he was surveying the eyes of another.

The moment was tense. Laurent's mouth opened to breathe. His eyes squinted as if a person with poor eyesight would do to see farther. Laurent, unknowingly, stayed on the eyes of the hidden Akielon.

It wouldn't have necessarily been a horrible thing had they known that Pallas was in the room. Most men, when they want it enough, do not care if anyone is casually chatting or even watching. In all honesty, Pallas didn't go the week without seeing at least two intimate moments with any of the soldiers. But watching was one thing, spying was another. His Highnesses came into the room expecting privacy, and if they found out that the privacy they sought out wasn't so private, he wouldn't received lashes, but he practically could feel the rigorous training exercises the king of Akielos would have him do.

At the thought of it, Pallas abruptly turned away again and shut his eyes tightly. It was so wrong, but he couldn't withstand not knowing for too long. They were somehow so addicting. Pallas silently cursed himself repeatedly.

When he looked back they had turned sideways. Damen was carefully walking towards the table. He was audibly mumbling something into Laurent's ears. It didn't seem like a short poem but rather a long story that Damen was telling. Laurent was moving up and down on Damen's hard cock. His movements were selfish and greedy yet still elegant and sensual. His back repeatedly hunched in a way Pallas’s have never seen before. 

"Yes." Laurent breathily hissed. Pallas recognized as response to Damen's words.

Pallas heard the low humming of Damen’s sultry voice yet again. So low, it sounded as if it came from the room adjacent. He couldn't make out what Damen said, but the other king responded, yet again, "Yes."

Damen grabbed Laurent's hips and thrust hard. At the same time Laurent's riding came down on Damen. It was grand collision. Pallas knew he'd think of the sound of their skin slapping the next time he touched himself. 

The low humming again.

"Yes." Laurent pleaded. This time instead of responding to Damen's words, it seemed the statement was in response to Damen's cock.

Not once, but twice Damen used his hands to shove Laurent's hips into his own. Damen let out a trying groan and was looking at the reaction of his lover's face. He continued to thrash into Laurent's bottom.

Laurent threw his head back. His hair looked as if a curtain blown by a strong breeze. 

Right then Laurent released the most vile, most abominable, the strangest, softest, most beautiful sound Pallas had ever heard. So beautiful that he almost mimicked it subconsciously.

Damen laid his lover down on the table and let Laurent ride the waves of orgasm as he oozed hot come on their stomachs. Damen fucked Laurent through it and then came with a loud roar.

The room was filled with the splat of Damen's ejaculation dripping out of Laurent and onto the floor. Their heavy breathing was echoing throughout. Pallas blushed as he look at the used hole. 

Damen walked and received the chiton garb. "Here." He handed over.

"Thank you." Said Laurent. He mentally noted Damen's semi-erection.

"For your heavy seed." Said Damen.

Laurent sat up and said, "The one inside of me." Damianos blushed.

He watched as Laurent wiped himself off paying extra attention to his ass. He then proceeded to wipe Damen off. Damianos cheeks still scorched with redness.

"Take me to bed." Laurent said straight faced.

"Can you," said Damen, "walk?"

"I can."

Although faint, Laurent stood on his two feet barely stumbling to maintain his center of gravity. He paced to the door while Damen stayed in the center of the room staring at his lover with shocked eyes.

"You are naked."

"So are you."

"We have to walk down three corridors."

"I am not putting on clothes," Laurent said, " for you to take them off again." He held out his hand. Damen walked forward and took it. 

It seemed Damen wasn't satisfied with the answer. Pallas could hear Damen's steadily fading protest "But-"

And Laurent's response in a decrescendo. "We've bathed with these men..."

Pallas took a moment to process all that happened. He held himself very still before finally making a decision to sneak out of the room. It took him all of ten minutes.

One thing was certain. King Damianos did make his lover suffer not because he didn't have an appetite, but rather because he had too much of one. 

He couldn't wait to tell Jord.


End file.
